Mayhem To Nationals
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. The New Directions are off to Nationals once again. Will takes Emma with him but soon wishes he hadn't when they are hit by a truck and knocked off a bridge.


It was a cold windy day, the ground was icy, the windows were frosted over and most people of Lima were inside their homes. The weather was terrible and as the New Directions, Will and Emma climbed on the bus in the school grounds, they couldn't wait for where they were going.

As the teens rushed on to the bus, they found their seats next to their friends. Finn was sitting beside Rachel, with his arm around her and she had her head on his chest. Quinn was sitting with Puck, who was busy on his cell phone texting, not even listening to what the girl next to him was saying.

Santana was sitting next to Brittany who was looking out the window, while Santana put her headphones in her ears, listening to her iPod. Mike was cuddled up with Tina who was speaking to him about their chances of winning the competition. Mercedes was sitting beside Sam who was still trying to win her back, and she tried to ignore him.

Rory was sitting with Sugar who was singing badly, and he covered his ears. Blaine was sitting beside Kurt who was looking at him with big wide eyes as he went on about his new clothes. Artie was sitting at the back of the bus in his wheel chair, next to Puck and Quinn, talking to her when Puck wouldn't listen.

As Will got inside the bus, he turned around and held out his hand, for his beautiful girlfriend. Emma took his hand and her fingers laced with his, as he pulled her up in to the bus. He led her to the seat at the front and let her sit near the window, then he stood up and looked at the students.

"Nationals here we come!" Will smiled, then sat down next to the red haired woman, his heart belonged to.

Everyone cheered as they were going to Nationals again, and this time they were going to place. They had been working every school day for months and they had the amazing set list of Rachel and Mercedes singing 'Nobody's Perfect' by Jessie J, then the whole group would sing 'Shine' by Take That.

"Don't screw up this time, okay Finn?" Santana said.

"Shut up!" Rachel said.

"Whatever dwarf!" Santana replied.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Finn defended.

"What are you gonna do about it Frankenteen?" Santana asked.

"I-" Finn started but was cut off.

"That's enough!" Will shouted.

Will stood up from his seat next to Emma and looked at them. He watched them as they all stared at him like deer's caught in the head lights of a car. He saw Finn look at Santana and then back at him.

"If you guys want to win this, you have to work as a team, that means no fighting and no arguing, understood?" Will asked.

They all nodded and Finn murmured out a sorry, then Will sat back down again. The driver of the bus started the engine and pulled away from the school and set off to the destination.

Will was happily sat with his arm around Emma and they were talking about their future together. He wanted to have children with her, but they hadn't even crossed that line yet. He had never slept with her and he wanted her so badly, but being the gentleman he was, he told her he would wait and that it was okay that she wasn't ready yet.

"You look beautiful Em," Will smiled.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself handsome," Emma blushed.

"You look even more beautiful when you blush," He added.

"Stop it Will! You're making me blush even more," She blushed, smiling widely.

As he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, he remembered the kids were behind them, but he didn't mind as they always kissed their partners in front of him. His lips met hers and he kissed her passionately, forgetting the world around him. Emma put her hand on his cheek and responded to his kiss, running her tongue across his bottom lip.

At that moment some of the teens whistled at them and they pulled apart embarrassed. Will looked at Emma to see her cheeks red, she looked so beautiful, with her brown doe eyes wide and he chuckled.

"Get a room!" Puck commented.

The students laughed and Will rubbed his nose with Emma's, his eyes met hers and she giggled. He didn't say anything as he spoke with his eyes and Emma smiled, knowing what he was saying.

"Seriously Mr Schue, get a room," Santana said.

Everyone went quiet as they knew Santana was in one of her moods and Will pulled away from Emma and took her hand in his. He continued to talk to her as the New Directions began to sing a song, with Sam starting it off.

"_Just shoot for the stars,_

_If it feels right,_

_And aim for my heart,_

_If you feel like,_

_And take me away and make it okay,_

_I swear I'll behave,"_

Sam sang in perfect tune looking around at everyone encouraging them to join in. Finn met his look and sat up from hugging Rachel, he waited for Sam continue and then he joined in.

"_You wanted control,_

_So we waited,_

_I put on a show,_

_Now I make it,_

_You say I'm a kid,_

_My ego is big,_

_I don't give a shit,_

_And it goes like this,"_

Sam and Finn sang together and Puck, Rachel, Sugar and Blaine had joined in by now and were enjoying themselves. Will was still sitting talking to Emma and he saw that they would be at the building where the competition was, in about 25 minutes.

"_Take me by the tongue,_

_And I'll know you,_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk,_

_And I'll show you,_

_All the moves like jagger,_

_I've got the moves like jagger,_

_I've got the moves like jagger,_

_I don't need to try to control you,_

_Look in to my eyes and I'll own you,_

_With them moves like jagger,_

_I've got the moves like jagger,_

_I've got the moves like jagger,"_

The whole Glee club were singing by now and they were laughing at the actions that their friends were making. Puck and Mike were dancing in their seats and the girls were laughing at them.

"_Maybe it's hard,_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred,_

_Nothing feels right,_

_But when you're with me,_

_I'll make you believe,_

_That I've got the key,_

_Oh,_

_So get in the car,_

_We can ride it,_

_Where ever you want,_

_Get inside it,_

_And you want to steer,_

_But I'm shifting gears,_

_I'll take it from here,_

_Oh yeah,_

_And it goes like this,_

_Take me by the tongue,_

_And I'll know you,_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk,_

_And I'll show you,_

_All the moves like jagger,_

_I've got the moves like jagger,_

_I've got the moves like jagger,_

_I don't need to try to control you,_

_Look in to my eyes and I'll own you,_

_With them moves like jagger,_

_I've got the moves like jagger,_

_I've got the moves like jagger,"_

They were singing in tune and Will joined in looking at Emma as he sang with them. The bus driver had joined in to and everyone was glad that Sam had set this off.

"_You wanna know how to make me smile,_

_Take control, own me just for the night,_

_And if I share my secret,_

_You're gonna have to keep it,_

_Nobody else can see this,_

_So watch and learn,_

_I won't show you twice,_

_Head to toe, oh baby rub me right,_

_But if I share my secret,_

_You're gonna have to keep it,_

_Nobody else can see this,"_

Everyone stopped singing and Mercedes belted out the next line.

"_And it goes like this,"_

Everyone joined in again, even Emma this time. Will knew they were almost leaving Lima as he passed the local coffee shop on the corner.

"_Take me by the tongue,_

_And I'll know you,_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk,_

_And I'll show you,_

_All the moves like jagger,_

_I've got the moves like jagger,_

_I've got the moves like jagger,_

_I don't need to try to control you,_

_Look in to my eyes and I'll own you,_

_With them moves like jagger,_

_I've got the moves like jagger,_

_I've got the moves like jagger,"_

When they finished on a perfect note, they clapped and cheered for each other. They then went back to what they had been doing before that. Will was hugging Emma again, holding her hand and speaking to her.

"So how about we go out for dinner tonight?" Will asked.

"I would love to, as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter where we go," Emma smiled.

"Good. I thought we could maybe go see a movie after that, so which one?" He added.

"I don't mind what movie we see, because I'm not planning on watching the movie," She said, running her finger tips down his face.

"Oh is that so? I like the sound of that," He grinned.

"Then after that we can go home and I'm gonna take a warm shower, you could join me if you want," She teased.

"Yeah, I need a shower," He gulped, getting turned on at the thought of her naked body.

She giggled and kissed him before pulling away; he moaned in her mouth quietly and tried to cover the bulge in his pants. Emma put her hand on the bulge and stroked it, smiling sweetly at him. He couldn't believe what was happening and he knew she should stop as there were students behind him.

"Em, stop," He said, groaning quietly.

She smiled and stopped touching him, then she looked at him. He was breathing heavily, trying to control himself, as he wanted to take her right there on the seat, then on the floor, then against the wall and he slapped himself mentally.

Will looked back in front of him watching the road, to see they were crossing the bridge, that took you out of Lima. The bridge was very high up and underneath the bridge was blue water that was rippling.

Will watched the road, seeing a huge truck on the other side of the road, swerving in to both lanes of the road. Fear clutched Will's heart as they were getting closer towards it.

Finn had saw the same thing as his teacher and he got up, he knew he shouldn't be worried but the truck was almost in front of them. Will had now stood up and faced the teens, trying to stay calm.

"Okay guys, as you can see this truck is coming towards us. It isn't going to hit us, but for your own safety, fasten your seatbelts and hold on," Will said.

He saw the students making fast work of fastening the seatbelts and holding on to the chairs. He sat back next to Emma and fastened her seatbelt and his, he kissed her head and he waited.

The truck was aiming right at them now, it was out of control and the bus driver tried to dodge it. He was almost ready to dodge it when the truck slammed right in to the left side of the bus and the bus went right through the metal railings of the bridge.

As the bus fell from the bridge, everyone screamed in fear and the next thing they knew the bus was sinking under the deep cold water. Most of the windows were broken and the water was rushing in the vehicle pretty fast.

Will looked at Emma to see she was unconscious, with her eyes closed, so he tapped her face lightly and tried to wake her. When she didn't wake he looked around at his students, most of them were unconscious too. Finn was lying at the back of the bus, with blood dripping down his face and Rachel was holding him up.

Artie was unconscious, on his back lying next to his wheel chair, with the water rising over him. Quinn, Mercedes, Blaine, Puck, The Driver, Santana and Mike were also unconscious. Will saw the water was at waist level now and he looked at the students that were awake. There wasn't enough of them and he knew he would have to come back.

"Guys listen up and do exactly what I say! Grab someone and then swim to the surface and stay there okay!" Will shouted.

They nodded and Will looked at Emma, he hoped she would be okay and he went over and pulled Artie from under the water. He went over to the window took a breath and swam out and up to the surface.

He was running out of air and he realised how deep the water was. The water was cold and nipping at him like a hundred piranhas, making him shiver slightly. When he reached the surface, the cold air bit at his face, he gulped down air and pulled Artie up beside him.

He began swimming over to the shore nearby and he held Artie in a traditional rescue hold with his right arm. When he reached the shore he set Artie down, he was about to call 911, but he knew his cell phone and everyone else's would be broken and then he turned around.

He saw Rachel swimming with Finn towards him, followed by Kurt holding Blaine, Brittany holding Santana, Tina holding Mike, Sugar holding Puck, Sam holding Mercedes and Rory holding Quinn.

He realised he needed to go and get Emma, he was glad that he wasn't injured as he wouldn't have been able to rescue Artie. He was exhausted already but he needed to rescue Emma, so he dived back in to the water, took a deep breath, and then went under. When he went under he felt the water becoming warm, the coldness had disappeared and he knew that wasn't a good sign, as he learnt that from Grey's Anatomy.

As he reached the bus, he saw it was fully submerged, so he swam faster and he swam inside through the window. He quickly unbuckled Emma's seatbelt, got a tight grip on her and pulled her through the smashed window carefully. He was needing air and his lungs were aching, making him kick his legs faster.

He could see the light at the top of the water and he knew he was close to the surface. He moved his aching muscles faster and held Emma tighter to him, praying that she was okay. When he broke the surface once more, he gasped and pulled Emma up beside him. He started swimming towards the shore where he could see Rachel performing CPR on Finn, and he felt sorry for her.

He could see Brittany trying to wake Santana who was groaning, he saw Blaine and Kurt hugging, he saw Puck holding Quinn in his arms, he saw Mike and Tina kissing. He saw Sam trying to resuscitate Mercedes and his heart was breaking knowing that some of his students were injured and close to death.

He could see Artie lying on his back with a lot of the teens around him and they were just sitting there. Will knew he had to get his lover back on the land and he swam faster. When he got further to the shore, he got a good grip on her and he felt his feet touch the ground. He quickly but gently, pushed Emma's body up on top of the water, like it was floating.

Will stood as his arms supported her back, as he leaned in to check if she was breathing, but he already knew she wasn't. Instantly he pinched Emma's nose between his thumb and fore finger, sealed his lips around hers and gave her four breaths of air, praying that's all it took.

Emma didn't move and some of the murky river water around him, splashed her cheeks. He grabbed her close to him again and he ran through the shallow water, towards the land. He saw a few students look over at him, with worry and panic on their faces.

"Guys go and get the driver and hurry!" He yelled at them.

He saw Rory get up from where he was and he ran over to the water and dived in then he disappeared. Will carried her over to the shore and he set her down, he already knew she wasn't breathing, so he reached down and placed two fingers against her neck, just under her jaw. When he couldn't feel a beat beneath his fingers, he tried to remember his first aid training.

He knew he should be able to remember as on that day he had been partnered with Emma, who had been afraid to touch the CPR dummy as it was covered in germs, so the trainer had suggested, that she should practice on Will.

He had no problem with it and when she had leaned down to his lips, he had kissed her. She had then blushed and hit him lightly on his arm telling him that this was serious and that they both needed there certification. Then it came to him and he was just about to start the life saving procedure on his girlfriend, when he heard a voice.

"Mr Schue! We need your help!" Sugar announced.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, concerned.

"Artie isn't breathing and none of us know that kissing thing," Sugar replied, almost sounding like Brittany for a moment.

Will looked back at Emma, then over at Artie, trying to decide who to help first. His heart was screaming out in agony, as he knew what he had to do. Then he heard a splash and he saw Rory swimming towards them with the driver in tow. He knew the driver would be in the same position as Emma and he hoped Rory knew what to do.

He then looked at Sugar whose eyes were begging him to help, then he looked back at Emma and he tried to find the strength to leave her side. He remembered it was his duty as a teacher to protect his students and even though it was killing him knowing she might die, he stroked Emma's cold face affectionately with his hand, his heart shattering in to a billion pieces, before he got up and ran towards where Artie lay.

"Everyone back up and give me some space!" He ordered.

The students backed up and he quickly tilted Artie's head back, pinched his nose and started mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. As he sat back each time to take a breath, he looked over at Emma. His heart was crying in pain and he wished that he didn't have to do this. He was shivering by now and he was getting tired, but he forced himself to stay awake.

When Rory got back to the shore he set the man down and began working on him, trying to bring him back to life. Meanwhile Rachel had finally managed to revive Finn, as he was now coughing up water and she turned him on his side, knowing those first aid courses had paid off.

It had almost been over a minute of Will trying to resuscitate Artie and Artie still hadn't moved, when Will saw Rachel rush over to him. She immediately pushed her teacher out of the way and Will was ready to jump to his feet.

"Go help Miss P!" She ordered.

"Thank you," He said.

He quickly got up and ran back to his girlfriend, then started CPR instantly. Will put one hand on Emma's chest then put the other on top of it, lacing his fingers together. He leaned up so his knees were the only thing on the ground; he locked his elbows and pushed down 30 times, counting aloud, scared of losing a beat.

"Emma please stay with me," He pleaded.

When Will reached 30, he tilted Emma's head back opening her airway and he pinched her nose closed. He took a deep breath and leant down, then sealed her soft lips with his, giving her a breath. He turned his head to watch her chest rise and when it did, he gave another breath.

"Come on Em, breathe," He urged her.

He started the cycle again and he heard a choking sound from behind him and he heard Artie's voice and his name being said. He was proud of Rachel, she had saved two lives and he was glad that she was there. Will was shivering violently now, getting weaker and weaker.

"Emma breathe! Please do it for me! Just breathe Em!" He ordered.

He concentrated on the woman he loved with all his heart and soul. He knew the chances of her coming back to life were very little, but he wasn't going to give up, he would rather die a thousand painful deaths, than just let Emma die.

His lips fell on to her blue lips, as he exhaled a deep breath then another and longed for Emma to wake up. Will's warm lips were haunted by how chilly and tranquil her lips were. Once he was done she lingered the same; immobile and unresponsive.

"Come on! Don't you dare leave me Emma!" He yelled, with tears in his eyes.

He felt how cold her skin was and he started the cycle again, panting slightly as he applied more pressure on her chest. His arms were getting tired and he wanted to stop, but he wouldn't. He could feel his heart rate slowing down and it was getting hard to breathe.

When Will heard another coughing sound he realised that either the driver or Mercedes was back in the land of the living, and he tried to smile, but failed. Everyone else was alive and conscious, so why wasn't Emma? Why was she not responding to anything? Was he too late? Was he not doing it right?

"Emma, please don't leave me. I need you, I love you," He confessed.

As a million questions flooded his head, he wondered if any people had saw the accident and if they had called anyone. He knew it was very unlikely that help was on the way, and he promised once Emma was breathing, he would find help.

Will didn't know how long he had been performing the life saving technique, or how many times he had done it, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer, no matter how much he tried.

"Breathe, please, please, you can't leave me after everything we've been through," He sobbed.

He felt tears rolling down his face and he saw them land on Emma's pale lifeless face. He began to sob but he carried on, he heard voices getting closer to him and he promised himself no matter what they said, he would not stop.

"You can't do this Emma! You have to come back to me!" He sobbed, making his eyes red.

Rachel watched her teacher as his shoulders shook from him crying and from shivering violently, as he tried to save the woman he loved. She knew Emma was gone and she knew she had to tell Will to stop, but she knew he wouldn't give up that easy.

Will was just leaning down to do the breaths when Rachel appeared on the other side of Emma. She put her hand on his shoulder, feeling how cold he was and how pale his skin was and he shrugged her off. He knew what she was going to say and he tried to ignore her.

"Mr Schue, she's gone," Rachel said softly.

"No. No she isn't, she's gonna wake up. She can't leave me," Will sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Schue," She told him.

"We're going to the movies later and for dinner, so she can't die," He cried.

"Mr Schue I th-" Rachel began.

"No! I'm not giving up on her!" Will sniffed.

Will was more determined to bring Emma back now, as his hands thumped down on to her still chest. He then took in all the air he could find and gave her two breaths. This wasn't the end for her; she wasn't going to die, not like this, not this way, not today.

Rachel seemed defeated and she watched as Will panted for breath as he was exhausted, still not accepting the fact that he was to late. At that moment though Emma felt air go in to her burning lungs, she felt a warm sensation on her lips but it went away quickly.

Then water spewed past her lips, before she dragged in a ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water. She coughed and spluttered, struggling to get the dirty water out of her lungs. Will instantly turned her on to her side, facing away from him and he put his hand on her back and patted it.

He was over the moon and he couldn't help but cry with happiness. Coughing loudly and choking on the water she had took in to her lungs, Emma regained consciousness. She felt the presence of Will as she smelt his aftershave and she felt that feeling she always gets when ever he was near.

"Emma," Will cried, with tears running down his face.

"W-Will," Emma coughed.

She turned on to her back and she blearily opened her stinging eyes. Every object blurred beyond familiarity, she blinked slowly a few times and the unfocused concerned face of Will filled her vision.

"Em, you're okay, just take deep breaths," Will told her.

He put a hand on her shoulder and looked in to her brown doe eyes with his tear filled ones. He had almost lost the woman he loved and it finally sunk in, as he pulled her in to a tight hug. He began to sob even more and she coughed in his embrace, making him let her go.

"W-what happened?" Emma asked, coughing slightly.

Will didn't reply, it was Rachel that moved closer to the two and began to explain what had happened. Her teacher was still crying, with her hands in his ice cold ones and she thought it would be better that she told her.

"Miss P, well there's been some sort of accident. When we were crossing the bridge, the truck hit the bus and the bus fell off the bridge and in to the river," Rachel began.

Emma was listening closely and she sat up in to a sitting position slowly with Will's help. Will had almost stopped sobbing and he was shivering violently, breathing shallowly. Rachel was watching her teacher as he shivered and she knew he had a chance of catching hypothermia, as he had been under the water longer than anyone else.

"Then the bus started sinking and most of us were knocked unconscious, as were you. Then Mr Schue took Artie up to the shore and came back for you. He got you on to the shore and he started CPR on you as you weren't breathing and you didn't have a pulse and that's it really," Rachel stated.

"Will, you saved my life," Emma smiled.

She turned to look at her boyfriend who was shivering and she saw his lips were now a bluish colour. Will was so cold and he was finding it extremely hard to breathe and hard to keep his eyes open. It felt like ice was creeping inside him and freezing his insides. It felt like his lungs were being crushed by a vice as when he breathed he was getting less air each time.

Then as Will felt himself falling backwards, two pairs of hands caught him and he wanted to give in. His eye lids were closing and the blackness in sides of his vision was taking over him. He heard Emma's voice and he felt a hand on his neck, then everything was dark.

"Mr Schue? Can you hear me?" Rachel asked.

"Will?" Emma asked.

She had her fingers on his neck, feeling how fast his heart was racing and she knew that if they didn't get help that he wasn't going to make it. Emma was looking at Rachel as she examined her teacher and began to remove his jacket.

"What are you d-doing?" Emma asked.

"He's going to freeze to death, if we don't get these wet clothes off him," Rachel replied.

There was a loud coughing from behind them and Rachel turned to see the driver was coughing up water with Sam and Rory beside him. Rachel looked back at her teacher, to see Emma undoing his tie.

Then they heard a shouting to see a man running down towards them on the shore, he was on his cell phone and he looked about 40. Emma thanked god that he had showed up and she continued removing Will's clothes. The man reached them and went over to where Will lay. He kneeled down and started taking off his jacket and scarf, before looking at the two women.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's a really long story but I think he's got hypothermia," Rachel replied.

"Okay, I've called 911 and they are on the way. I'm Mark by the way," Mark said.

"Thank you so much. I'm Emma, this is Rachel and he's Will," Emma told him.

Mark handed his jacket and scarf to Rachel who began putting the scarf around his neck and the jacket on Will's bare torso, trying to warm him up.

"Is everyone else okay?" Mark asked.

"I think so but most of them will need to be checked out by the paramedics," Emma stated.

Mark nodded "How long as Will been unconscious for?"

"Not long but he's been in the water longer than any of us," Rachel announced, zipping the coat up on Will's body.

As Emma sat watching Will she noticed Will's chest was still and he didn't appear to be breathing at all.

"He's not breathing," Emma said.

Rachel looked over at him and she removed the scarf from his neck, before checking if he was breathing. Emma was right as she didn't hear anything or feel his breath on her cheek.

As Rachel started mouth-to-mouth on her teacher, she heard sirens getting louder and louder by the second. Emma didn't mind that Rachel was going to touch his lips as she knew it wasn't a kiss.

Emma looked up and she saw about a dozen paramedics running towards them. Two of them were running towards them while the other stopped to check on the teens and driver.

Rachel sat back as the paramedics took her place beside Will and she looked at Emma to see she was crying. Emma was trying not to cry but she failed and the tears ran down her face.

The paramedics worked fast and put Will on a stretcher and then they were carrying him off to one of the four ambulances. Emma followed behind with the students and got in to the ambulance next to Will. The teens got in the other ambulances and then they set off to the hospital.

The drive to the hospital for Emma was a blur as she watched them working on the man she loved, trying to get his lungs working again. He was wrapped up in a thick blanket and the paramedics were pumping air in to him.

It seemed like forever until Will finally took a breath on his own and the paramedic put an oxygen mask on his face. As Emma took his hand she wondered if the Nationals competition had finished and if they had missed their turn. She knew it didn't matter as they weren't there, so she forgot that thought and looked at Will.

When his eyes opened she kissed his head and he pulled the mask off. He captured her lips with his and he kissed her, then pulled away. She smiled at him and he coughed clearing his throat before speaking.

"Em," He said.

"Oh Will, why did you go back for me? If you hadn't you'd be okay," She sighed.

"I went back for you because I love you and I would rather die than have anything happen to you," Will smiled.

Emma didn't say anything she just kissed him passionately and put her hands on his face. Will knew that she felt the same way and he kissed her back hoping to get lucky that night.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed it and I know there wasn't much Wemma. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
